


Too late

by GirlonFire1998



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlonFire1998/pseuds/GirlonFire1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peeta and Katniss hadn't grown back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too late

I sit there.

Staring at the wall,

Always starting at the wall.

It's blandness taunts me.

Reminding me of what little I have left in my life.

It's been so long since the war ended,

And I've been waiting and waiting for something good to happen.

But nothing good ever happens

Apparently Haymitch lives with geese.

He doesn't visit often.

Peeta lives next door.

With his new girlfriend.

He forgot his love for me.

While I got hit hard with my love for him.

It hurts so much, 

I can't stand it anymore.

I try to see a purpose in my life.

Prim is gone.

Never coming back.

Peeta will forever be out of my reach.

I'll never be able to experience happiness in this world.

A world where I am not needed.

There's nothing left for me.

I carefully walk up the stairs.

Making sure my footsteps cannot be heard.

It doesn't matter anyway.

There's no one here but me.

I grab a pen and paper.

I write a letter to Peeta first.

I tell him about my love for him.

I tell him that I'm sorry.

I was too late.

I tell him to enjoy his life.

I tell him that he deserves the best.

I write to Haymitch.

I tell him to look after Peeta.

To look after himself. 

I feel tears drip onto the page.

I check the time to make sure I'll have enough time.

Sae will be here soon.

I don't have much time.

I climb up onto a chair and,

I quickly tie a piece of rope to a notch on the ceiling.

I remember perfecting this knot once.

It seems like a lifetime ago.

I put my head through the noose,

And make sure it's tight.

I close my eyes and say one last thing to Peeta in my head

Then I step of the chair,

And then I'm home.


End file.
